Italian Eyes
by MrJazzHandz
Summary: As his keen eye passed over the dancing citizens he spotted one woman who stood out amongst the rest. He made his way down the building and joined the edge of the crowed, his eyes never leaving her swaying form. Venice,Carnival EzioxOC M for future Chap
1. Carnival

Hello Everyone! ^_^ *waves*  
It is me again, with a new story for you all Yay!  
This story is my first OC character story so i'm a little nervous for you to like it. *fingers crossed*  
This story is nowhere near finished yet but i was just so desperate to get the first chapter out i couldn't wait.  
The idea for this song came to me when i was listening to the song Spanish Eyes by Ricky Martin lol. The lyrics just gave me a woosh of insparation so her is what i came up with...  
I hope you all like it, and i will continue it if people like it, otherwise i will just continue it for myself if no one does, beacause what would be the point otherwise lol...  
Please let me know if you like it through Reviews!!! Otherwise i can't improve, and you wont get the next installment lol

Thank you anyway now one with the show....

* * *

Italian Eyes 

Venezia, the City of Water, and one of the most beautiful cities built by man. However since the death of the Doge, Giovanni Mocenigo, there had been much chaos and disruption to the daily lives of the cities people. Ezio was now one of the most wanted me in all of _Italia_, being blamed for the assassination of the Doge, (which he was not responsible for) along with the assassination of Carlo Grimaldi (who he was responsible for). The White clothed Assassin had to lay low, staying at Antonio's and keeping out of site so as not to be discovered, however this was proving to be very tedious. It had been weeks, and Ezio was desperate to do something, anything or he feared he would go mad.

He occasionally visited his closest and most trusted friend Leonardo de Vinci. The painter and Assassin had been friends for many years, and Ezio trusted Leonardo with more than just his life. Whilst visiting the artist one day Ezio, finally could not keep it to himself any longer. "By God Leonardo! If I do not get out and do something soon I will go mad!" he shouted.

"So this is what has been troubling you _amico mio_. Well as it so happens you may not have to stay cooped up much longer" Leonardo exclaimed with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about; you know I am the most wanted man in all of _Italia_! I cannot go out, not yet anyway." said Ezio dryly, frustration colouring his handsome features.

"What I mean my friend is it is _Carnevale_! And in _Carnevale_ season almost everybody wears a mark, this gives you the perfect opportunity to go out, yet still not be seen." explained Leonardo, with a smile on his lips. Upon hearing these words, Ezio's sour mood suddenly lifted into one of excitement and anticipation at the thought of being aloud out, to wander the streets, also _Carnevale_ was the perfect place to perhaps have a bit of fun with his new found freedom.

"Leo you are a genius, the only problem is I do not have a mask"

"That is not a problem _amico_, I have one you can borrow" said Leonardo, quite satisfied that he had improved his friend's mood, then drifting to one of his many chests, started to rummage threw it until he revealed a very beautiful silver and blue carnival mask. He then handed it to Ezio with a smile plastered across his lips.

"This is very beautiful _amico mio_, where ever did you get it?" asked Ezio, taking the finely detailed mask and examining it. It had a pale blue body with fine silver swirls and a few gold decorations, intricately detailed around the nose and eyes.

"I made it Ezio, _Carnevale_ looked so beautiful, I wanted to make my own and I had intended to use it but you need it more than I," he replied with a small laugh watching his friend gaze at his work.

"But it is yours I can not accept this. I will just have to find another one." stated Ezio, about to hand the mask back.

"No, no I insist!" said Leonardo with a smile "only the best for my friend, now go out, have fun and take your mind off things, I may even join you later… that is if I can find you," the painter mused turning back to some work on his desk.

"Thank you _amico_, it would be nice to see you later perhaps but I cannot promise anything," replied the Assassin, with a devilish smirk on his lips. Rising from his chair, picking up the mask and making his way from the workshop window.

"_Ciao_," called Leonardo as the Assassin jumped out of the window and into the night of _Venezia_.

Venice was a sight to be seen in Carnival, colourful fags and banners covered the streets and buildings, hundreds of lights, light up the sky. People littered the streets, dancing, drinking and enjoying the festival. Their faces covered in masks of all shapes and colours. Women's dresses more provocative than normal and men more finely dressed. Fire breathers and jugglers danced amongst the crowds entertaining as they went. At Carnevale, the night came alive.

Ezio sat atop one of Venice's many buildings against the water. He looked down at the large party in the streets. No one would notice him as everyone around wore a mask to cover their face. As his keen eye passed over the dancing citizens he spotted one woman who stood out amongst the rest. He made his way down the building and joined the edge of the crowed, his eyes never leaving her swaying form. As he waded his way closer Ezio took in her immense beauty, his eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of her. She was breathtaking. Her caramel skin shimmered in the light of the moon while her mahogany hair cascaded down her shoulders in thick waves. Her slim body curved in all the right places that made Ezio watch with wonder as it swayed to the music. His eyes raked over her blood red dress, gold lace trims and corset bodes, along to her collar and neck, a thin gold chain held a small M shaped pendent on the end that travelled down to the valley of her breasts. Continuing his journey up to her full lips that just begged him to taste them, until he reached her eyes behind a black and gold mask, decorated with gold beads and black lace. Once his eyes met hers his heart almost skipped a beat. The liquid topaz colour threatened to drown him and he struggled to breathe. She looked at him and smiled invitingly, Ezio saw this as his queue to approach although he found it difficult to make his brain work his legs into moving. Ezio walked over to her and smiled his most charming smile that always had every woman crumble at his feet, however she was different. She just continued to smile back at him while she sashayed her hips and shock her shoulders.

"_Buona sera_,_ Signorina_, I pray your evening is going well?" Ezio asked in the politest and charming manner he could muster.

"Very well, _grazie Signor_," she replied in the most heavenly voice Ezio had ever heard. The Assassin found the god like woman fascinating, and she had only spoken four words to him.

"May I offer you a dance _Bello_?" inquired the Assassin, offering her his hand.

"I am sorry Signore but I do not dance with strangers," she answered apologetically.

"Oh, but at _Carnevale_, everyone is a stranger, are they not?" Ezio replied airily, a small smirk creeping across his lips.

"Touché, _signore_. I believe you are correct in that case I would love to dance." She said with a witty smile and small laugh. Taking Ezio's hand they made their way towards the dance floor.

Ezio felt quite proud of himself as he had never really been much of a dancer, but she seemed to just swirl around him with ease creating the impression to the other dancers that they were bother professional. Ezio could not pry himself away from her eyes; they were a magnificent colour, unlike any he had ever seen before.

"You have the most beautiful eye colour I have every seen." He said as they whirled around again before the music began to come to a close.

"You are too kind _Ser_; they are the same as my fathers." She replied with a smile, before stopping in front of the white Assassin and curtsying.

"Really? And who would he be?" Ezio asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," she replied with a grin of her own.

"Touché," said Ezio with a laugh. "Am I not aloud to know anything about you?"

"Well that depends on what you ask, but that you may not know,"

"Very well, how long have you been in _Venezia_?"

"I was born in the city, and have lived here all my life; _Venezia_ is my home and the most beautiful city in the world," she replied with a loving smile as she looked out at her home. As they spoke they had slowly begun to walk away from the crowds, towards a wall by the waters edge.

"I think _Firenze_ is far more interesting that _Venezia_ and my city does not smell as bad either." the Assassin stated proudly with a cheeky grin upon his scarred lips.

"You are from _Firenze_? Oh how I would love to go there, it always sounded lovely but I will have to disagree with your statement at it being more interesting. Now I can agree that it is more interesting if you like banking perhaps, but for culture and art _Venezia_, now she is the true winner." She retorted, a devilish spark creeping into her topaz eyes.

They stayed at the waters edge laughing and joking for hours. They discussed everything from politics to art to simple things they both liked and disliked. Ezio found her fascinating, he had never once in his life wanted simply to talk to a woman before, just charm them until he got into their bedroom then be done with them. But she was different, he wanted to know about her, her life, things that made her happy, sad, everything. Yet he knew almost nothing about her, and it suddenly dawned on him.

"I do not know your name _Signorina_," he asked. Their fingers rested on the wall behind them and they slowly began, over the course of the evening, to come closer together and now they almost touched, the tips just brushing each others.

"Isabella, but you may call me Bella if you wish, and I will not give you my last name," she said with a smile, but there was something in the eyes of hers, that conveys every emotion she was feeling, Ezio felt like they where a gateway to her soul.

"Been involved in criminal activity perhaps?" Ezio questioned teasingly.

"Oh no, but even if I had do you think I would tell you, and anyway what is you name _Ser_?" she replied with a laugh at his open teasing.

"Ezio, but I cannot give you my last name either Bella," he said, smiling down at her gently.

"And perhaps you have been involved in criminal activity maybe?"

"What would you do if I told you I had?" Ezio's face stretched into a smile full of nuisance, but expressed the most handsome features of his face.

Ezio noticed as the night continued slowly, that Bella slowly began to let her coy guard down, and the Assassin got away with more than she had let him before. Light touches where now growing into more intimate ones, and Ezio struggled to restrain himself from kissing her before he knew he was allowed, he so desperately wanted to taste those wine red lips. This woman excited him in more ways than the one, she was independent and not afraid of men like most women, this animated the Assassin to new levels. Ezio admired her beauty, but he could not look away from her eyes. While staring intently into her topaz eyes, he leaned closer, until his nose was filled with the lilac smell of her perfume, Ezio's lips ghosted over hers but she did not pull away. He was so transfixed with her smell and eyes that Ezio did not notice when her slender hands rested lightly on the sides of his face and she pressed her lips to his. The moment was perfect, as the kiss became deeper. He slowly placed one hand around her slim waste while the other began to tangle into her mahogany locks. Bella leaned into the Assassin, her body moulding to fit his perfectly, not once breaking the kiss. Tracing his tongue gently along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, so he could taste her. She gladly complied opening her mouth and moulding her tongue with his. She tasted heavenly, sweet and Ezio did not want to stop for air but slowly found it a growing necessity. He slowly broke the kiss, but placed light pecks across her cheeks and jaw.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be Bella?" Ezio asked huskily, his voice thick with his growing lust and desire to taste more of her.

"U-hhh, I do not believe so," she replied struggling to answer coherently as her mind was else where, remembering the kiss, and thinking about how much more she wanted.

"Then come with me." Taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, Ezio pulled her away from the party. He had to think of somewhere to take her, and fast. The Thieves Guild was defiantly out, he could not ask Leonardo a favour like this but he could not think of anywhere else, he would just have to think of a way to explain and make it up to the artist. Ezio prayed hard all the way to the familiar workshop that Leonardo was out enjoying _Carnevale_ like he said he would.

The reached the door of the artists workshop, Ezio gave two knocks and then let themselves in. he called out to the artist a few times, but got no reply, he thought to himself that someone was looking out for him in heaven.

"Please, make yourself at home Bella," said Ezio whilst wandering over to a cupboard to retrieve some glasses, now to locate the artists 'hidden stash' of wine. Leonardo relocated it every time Ezio found where he had last hidden it, only for Ezio to find it again, and every time Ezio asked if he would like a drink, he would reply "I don't," making Ezio laugh.

"Is this where you live? You did not mention you liked art, or inventions for that matter? She asked surprised, while examining the many unfinished pieces Leonardo had lying around.

"Oh no, I do not paint, this is not where I live but a friends, I am staying with him while in _Venezia_." Ezio replied smoothly, whilst pilling out the bottle of _Grappa_ from under an 'old' painting, then coming to join her on the large red sofa by the fireplace.

"A strange place to keep wine," she said with an amused smile.

"He likes to play 'hide-n-seek' with it every time, thinking I won't find it sooner or later." Placing the glassed down and pouring the deep red liquid. Handing Bella a glass Ezio said "_Salute e felicità_, health and happiness."

* * *

  
Well that is it for now, please review and tell me what you thought...  
Untill the next chapter  
Bye Bye *waves*


	2. Red Wine and Passion

Yay Chapter 2 is done! hope you all like it and im sorry it isn't that long but i got all self-conscious when i tried to write the sexy part so i just kind of skipped over that... but i guess i would write it with some encouragement. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this ^_^

And just to let you guys know, as they where at Carnival they where both wearing masks, and through out this neither one has removed their mask... so they dont actually know what eachother look like just eachothers names... just incase i didnt make that clear because that is a bit important later on ^_^  
Anyway.... enough of my rambeling ENJOY!

* * *

Draining the glass, of the red, aromatic liquid, Ezio watched her lips curl around the edge of the glass. Bella noticed the Assassin's stare, and to entice him further, she began to run her tongue along her lips provocatively, catching the remains of the wine. Ezio had to bite back a moan, threatening to rip its way up his throat, his lust and desire returning.

The wine forgotten, in one swift, fluid movement he had her pinned between his body and the sofa, kissing her neck and collar feverishly. Bella's hands gripped the broad shoulders of the Assassin, trailing down his back, across his armour and white attire; she had never really noticed what he was wearing before now, always being lost in his handsome features that were visible as his mask covered most of his fave. He wore strong but light armour, decorated with intricate designs, a white undershirt with a high collar and a white overcoat with red pin stripes. A blood red sash wrapped around his waist, covered with a thick leather belt, which held a beautiful metal symbol. She passed her hands lightly over the design trying to understand it for she had never seen an emblem such as this.

Ezio so desperately wished to explore her body further, but restrained himself from doing so till he was given permission. He kissed and licked his way up her throat until he reached her soft lips. His hands trailed up Bella's sides, eliciting a shiver from her thin form. He slid his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, until she eagerly obliged, gliding her tongue across his and exploring his mouth as he explored hers. She slowly trailed her hands up to the buckles of his armour and began to work them open. Noticing her actions, Ezio immediately dragged his hands up to the top of her dress, and began to untie the lace ties that held the top shut. Once he had successfully opened the first few strings of her dress, he began to kiss down her jaw and along her neck until he reached the top of her breast, kissing a trail over her flushed bosom while working his hands inside the top of her dress to explore her. As Ezio began to ravish Bella with pleasure, her hands ceased to function correctly and she found it difficult to concentrate on the armour's complicated fastenings.

Finally undoing the armour, she slipped it off his body and tossed it to the floor not really caring what it hit in the process, normally caring for the possessions of others but her mind was elsewhere. She then started to work on the buttons of his shirt, while he completed his work with her dress, pealing it back and exposing the skin of her breasts and stomach for his awaiting mouth. Ezio lowered his lips slowly to her now bare chest, he kissed it gently, lovingly and savouring the sweet taste of her skin as he slowly slipped his tongue out. A small moan escaped her lips, and her fingers slipped from the button as Ezio sucked her nipple into his mouth and teased it playfully. Bella gripped the fabric of the Assassin's shirt tightly as be began to suck harder, while teasingly running his tongue over her now flushed skin.

Finally completing the difficult task of unfastening his buttons, she slipped her hands over his hard chest. She trailed her fingers over dozens of thin lines, dotted all over Ezio's chest. Wondering what they were she took her eyes of his face to see many thin white scars scattered across his muscular chest.

"_Dal Dio_!" she exclaimed with a gasp. "How did you get these? There are so many."

"My line of work involves some dangerous business, and I often get hurt, but the man whose house this is, takes very good care of me," replied Ezio reassuringly.

"Oh, well that is good then," replied Bella, blushing slightly from her overreaction, it had not occurred to her that many men got scars during work, however she was far from aware of the work Ezio did. She had no idea he was an Assassin.

"Would you like to continue this…discussion in the bedroom?" purred Ezio seductively, whilst trailing his fingers lightly over her exposed bosom and licking over the shell of her ear.

"Well I wouldn't say no," she replied, lust coating her words as she shivered from his gentle touch. With those words, Ezio removed himself from on top of her, lifted her bridal style, carried her over to the bedroom he occupied when staying at Leonardo's and kicked the door shut.

Leonardo returned later that evening, after having spent a very boring evening with some rich noble who wouldn't shut up about his new villa. He always wondered why he even bothered to attend these things with the people who paid him for his work. Leonardo just painted them pictures, yet they asked him to all sorts of dues he'd rather not go to. And Ezio had baled on him, but then again the Assassin wasn't one to miss an opportunity to spend a night with some women. As Leonardo walked further into his workshop, removing his cloak and placing it casually over a chair, he noticed the Assassin's armour and shirt strewn across the floor along with his…_Grappa_! God damn Ezio, he always finds it! Walking over to the Assassin's room to give him a thorough complaining about drinking his wine again, as he approached he could he soft moans, and calls of names. Blushing hard Leonardo slowly backed away from the door. Ezio would hear from him in the morning when he was less…occupied and more…clothed. Returning to one of his many paintings Leonardo tried to block out the growing sounds of his friends pleasure and the pleasure of whoever was with him.

* * *

Well what you guys think? Chapter 3 shall be on the way soon as i am really loving this story i have a feeling i might make it quite long unless insparation escapes me O.o  
So untill the next chapter... _Caio_


	3. Golden Dawns and Red Sunsets

Hello Everyone!  
Sorry it's been so long for this chapter but my work at collage got intense and unfortunatly thats more important, nearing exam time '-_- sooo yeah... anyway...  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter. i know its not much but i did hit a little block when writing it and im still figuring out how to continue it fluently, but it will come soon as my holidays just started ^_^ YAY.  
I also wanted to thank All the lovely Reviews i have had! **THANK YOU**! You guys are what keeps me writing even when i can't ^_^ Love for you ALL!  
Anyway dont want to keep droning on....  
Enjoy!

* * *

Light drifted in through the window, casting warm, golden shadows across the room. Ezio stirred, the light disturbing his sleep. As he slowly began to open his eyes, scenes of last night's activities began to flood back into his mind. The feeling of skin against skin, soft lips against his own scarred ones, and a pair of the most beautiful, topaz eyes he had ever seen. He sighed and turned over in the dishevelled bed, hoping to see those eyes again, when he discovered he was alone. The Assassin sat up and looked around the room, his clothes where still discarded across the floor, but the red dress he had removed last night, in the rush of passion, was gone. He went to rub his eyes when his hands came into contact with the mask he had been wearing, had he slept the whole night with it on?

Removing the mask and placing it down, Ezio got out of bed and retrieved his pants, the sun cascading down his tanned skin, illuminating white lines scattered across his torso, tokens of previous fights and conquests. He then walked from the room and into the vast workspace of his friend Leonardo. Seeing the artist hunched over some sketches, he called out to him with a smile "_Buon' giorno_ Leo, I hope your evening was well, I am sorry I did not meet with you, I was…engaged with another."

"That is quite alright _amico mio_, but next time you bring a woman home I would appreciate it if you would buy your own wine." The artist replies with mock annoyance.

Ezio laughed at his friends concerns "_Mi dispiace, amico_ I will be more considerate next time and I did not mean to inconvenience you,"

"Well you did," replied Leonardo with a pout, "you have no idea what those supercilious and arrogant patrons are like! I don't understand why they ask me to those silly parties of theirs anyway, all I do is paint for them, and they parade me round like a prized horse"

"But you are the great Leonardo da Vinci! Brightest new mind of all of _Italia_, I am sure they wanted to flaunt to their 'friends' that they have you painting their larger heads filled with hot air and an ego big enough to match mine," said the Assassin laughing, and then clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I suppose, and their ego really is no match for yours _amico_, but you now owe me a new bottle of _Grappa_." said the artist laughing with his friend.

"I will make it up to you, now do we have anything to eat, I am starving!"

The Assassin and the Artist sat at one of the painters many tables with some bread, cheese and ham, which Leonardo had prepared for them. They talked about their plans for the new day and their previous evenings. Ezio listened to Leonardo rant about a very large blob of a man who had tried to take his hat. His Red Hat! Ezio just chuckled and listened to his friends rambling, the artist was so easily wound up about the simplest things, like where he put his favourite piece of charcoal, even when Ezio said to just use another piece the painter would say no that was his favourite piece and he could not finish the sketch without it, or when he would buy some new art supply, which Ezio new nothing about how it worked, and the artist would place it somewhere, forget, then go out and by another, find the previous one and get really annoyed about his forgetfulness and of Corse when people tried to touch his red hat, no one could touch it. The Assassin sometimes envied his friend; his life was simpler, innocent and things that where of no importance to anyone else was all that really bothered the artist, while Ezio lived in a very different and complicated world, a world full of death and blood.

"So what did you do last night Ezio...Ezio?" the painter clicked his slender fingers in front of his friend's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"_Mi dispiace_, Leo I was somewhere else, what did you say?"

"I was just wondering what you did last night, who were you with?" said the artist with a warm smile.

"Oh, I spent the evening with the most amazing girl I have ever met, she was perfect, and her eyes fascinated me, so open, yet they hid many things, I was lost in them."

"Sounds wonderful, what was her name?" asked the painter, looking at his friend, he had never seen Ezio talk of a woman this way, he knew the Assassin to be a ladies man but not someone who fell in love easily.

"Bella, but that is all, I never learnt her family name." Ezio's face fell a little, he wanted to see her again, but wasn't sure how to find her. "She does not know my name obviously, but not knowing her connections makes it difficult for me to find her." stated the Assassin.

"Find her? You mean to say she isn't her with you," inquired the artist.

"No I awoke to an empty bed, a first for me I know but for some reason it bothers me more than it should and I don't understand why," replied Ezio, when he thought about Bella his heart began to beat a little faster and he found it difficult to steer his mind away again.

"It sounds to me my friend that you are falling in love with this mysterious Bella." said the artist with a warm smile, watching his friend's reaction.

"Love? But it cannot be I do not really know her" replied the Assassin, thinking his friend to be an optimist.

"_Il colpo di fulmine é la cosa che fa guadagnare piu tempo amico_**. **You never know when you fall in love or who with it just happens, there are no reasons for it, you may not know the person but you feel like you do. It is a beautiful thing."

"I do feel like that, when I was with her I felt at peace, ease and the most relaxed I have in a long while, like I could let my guard down around her. At first I thought it was just because she was not a threat to me in anyway but it felt different over time, and I found myself actually interested in what she had to say." Ezio mused, his mind revisiting the feelings of the previous evening as he recounted them to his close friend.

"Sounds wonderful my friend,"

"Have you ever felt like that Leonardo?" asked Ezio turning to look at his friend.

Leonardo's gaze dropped from his friend's face, his eyes softening while he thought over his answer. Leonardo had felt love before, but a long time ago and it had ended in heartbreak, the only other love he felt was lost to him, as that person would never return that love and adoration he felt for them. Their heart was elsewhere, lost in the pool of topaz eyes. Leonardo tried to avoid the fantasies and dreams of Ezio as much as he could, he knew he was only a friend to the Assassin but occasionally his mind would wander to worlds where his love was reciprocated. He told himself that if he could only be a friend it wouldn't matter as long as he was in the other mans life somehow and could see Ezio happy, he would be happy, but the knowledge that he could never be the one to bring a certain look into the Assassin's eye pained him greatly. He sighed and returned his gaze to the frosty grey eyes of his friend, it always amazed Leonardo that the cold colour of Ezio's eyes could look so warm sometimes.  
"I have. Once a long time ago and it ended in pain and heartache but I am over it now." He answered trying to cover his grief with a smile. Leonardo knew the Assassin was too sharp to fall for his act but Ezio chose not to pry for details.

He simply said "I am sorry to hear that _amico mio_, maybe one day things will work out and you will be happy again."

"Thank you." the artist replied, a genuine smile across his lips. "Now onto happier thought, how do you plan to find her?"

Rich red and gold waves covered the sky as the sun drifted down from the sky, ridding the city of Venice of its bright light and warmth. Atop a tall tower, surveying the scene before him, Ezio stood next to the large brass bell. His latest mission from Lorenzo de' Medici, was simple but Ezio had and unsettled feeling, making the hairs on his arm raise and his muscles tense. A local merchant was planning to smuggle poison into the hands of a templar, and this could not be allowed to happen, Ezio was to infiltrate the transaction and steal the poison, and dispose of it before killing the templar waiting to receive it. He knew where the transaction would take place, the _San Marco_ district docks, and when, sunset, which is why he waited. Ezio also knew that the templar would be waiting in the San Marco square to receive the poison, his next stop.

His eyes scanned across the ground below, waiting for any sign of his target. Soon he was in luck, a flash of gold crossed his keen eagle vision and he was ready to strike. He strode out across the narrow beam jutting out from the building and leaped into the open air. He flew down; wind whistling in his ears as he gracefully fell. Ezio aimed with precise skill and landed in a cart of hay. Then he waited for a group of passing guards to walk on before he silently made his way closer to his prey. Keeping to the shadows, the skilled Assassin crept closer like a hungry tiger ready to pounce. The unsuspecting merchant took the poison from a clocked dealer, the handed over the large bag of Venetian silver then turned to head to the square. Ezio shadowed the man until the perfect time to strike. Taking a shortcut through a narrow side street, all other life seemed to vanish. Ezio caught the man's attention by allowing his footsteps to grow loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me _Signore_, but I believe you have lost something," Ezio stated with a too friendly smile, his white hood covering his cold stare as he watched the man in front of him.

"I think you are mistaken friend, but I have somewhere I must go," he replied about to turn.

"So you did not loose this?" said the Assassin politely, holding up the small bottle of poison, he had pick pocketed from the merchant.

"How did you…" he said staring at Ezio in confusion and alarm.

"You should not have something like this upon you person, as if you try to assassinate someone expect them to send someone to assassinate you," Ezio stated, his polite smile vanishing, leaving behind a cold expression and a sneer streaked across his scarred lips. Before the merchant had time to fully understand the situation Ezio had sprang at him with blinding speed, springing the trigger on his hidden blade and plunging the cutting edge into his throat. "_Requiescat in Pace_" his whispered, removing the red stained blade and retreating up the nearest building before and guard arrived. Once atop and out of sight, Ezio scanned the horizon scattered with tall buildings in search of his next destination, _San Marco_ square. Finally he found the land mark he had been searching for and set off. Running across the rooftops was a thrill not many people experienced but it was something Ezio enjoyed the most. It reminded him of simpler times with his older brother Federico, when they would race across rooftops, for fun, not out of necessity to keep undetected. Ezio pushed the memories from his mind, even though they where happy ones it hurt to know he could never do that again. Focusing on his goal he continued to run.

* * *

Well... what did you all think? was it ok? and i know i left it at sort of a clif hangers. Ezio hasn't finished his mission yet =O and what happened to Bella?!!? all will become clear soon... Promise lol.  
And i couldn't resist putting a little Leo/Ezio in i know Ezio doesn't love Leonardo back but i think that is how their relationship would be if he wasnt with him... Leonardo loves him but Ezio only sees him as a friend *snifs* hugs for Leonardo *hugs*... anyway........  
Hope you all liked it!  
Reviews are always lovely as they help me keep this going as i know you all want more ^_^ and again **THANK YOU!** to everyone who Reviewed so far, you guys are the smartest and prettiest people around =P lol.  
Till next time...  
_Caio_

Oh and to clear up what that large bit of italian ment (i dont know italian and found this online so i dont know if its accurate) but here it is...

_**Il colpo di fulmine e la cosa fa guadagnare piu tempo **_- love at first sight is something that lets you waste no time.

just so you guyes know ^_^


End file.
